<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bored by florascerbic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687293">Bored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/florascerbic/pseuds/florascerbic'>florascerbic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus, Cute, Fluff, Home, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/florascerbic/pseuds/florascerbic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Watson are stuck at home for a 14-day quarantine. It's not going well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just don’t know if I can take this anymore.” Sherlock collapsed on the couch and gazed at John with mournful eyes.</p>
<p>“Well don’t blame me, I’m not the one who got us ordered on 14-day quarantine for reckless behavior around a victim.” said John, lounging in the armchair with his newspaper. He was wearing his favorite robe and slippers, and was sipping on fresh tea.</p>
<p>“Yes but you’re ENFORCING it. I thought you liked danger.” Sherlock sighed as dramatically as possible.</p>
<p>“Lestrade said that if he sees us out again in the next two weeks, the clock resets. This is just easier.” John turned the page to the comics section. He loved the comics.</p>
<p>“Yes but I’m BORED.”</p>
<p>“You and everyone else in the country. It’s been less than 24 hours. You’re a brilliant detective. Think of something.” John turned back to his newspaper and made a show of adjusting his reading glasses.</p>
<p>Sherlock paused for a moment, searching for some means of entertainment. There weren’t any new cases, and the cold cases were boring. He had already finished the crossword. He had no interest in cleaning or redecorating. He wasn’t one for crafting. Violin! He took up the instrument and began to play. Soon, soulful notes filled the flat, and the tension eased. At last, a moment’s peace.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>”John.”<br/>“John.”<br/>“John.”</p>
<p>“Yeeeees?” John quirked an eyebrow. He was getting used to this. He now knew how mama birds felt.</p>
<p>“I’m boooooored.” Sherlock whined and gazed at John with hopeful eyes. “There’s nothing to doooooo.”</p>
<p>”You’re in luck, I think I have something for you.” John shuffled in his slippers to the front door and returned with a cardboard box. “I ordered it yesterday. Thank god for express shipping.”</p>
<p>Sherlock tore into the box and let out a triumphant hah! at the contents: <em>High Security Mechanical Locks</em>. He immediately sat down and began reading. John took that as a thank you.</p>
<p>John had begun to worry about Sherlock, whose restlessness had reached new heights in the past couple days since quarantine had started. It wasn't so much that he had never spent this much time inside; rather, he resented being told where he had to be. Problems with authority. It was a bit like having a toddler at home, but one that could also solve crime. However, the only crime in Sherlock's mind at the moment was his own kidnapping. John took a deep breath and ruminated on how else he could keep Sherlock entertained. He tried not to think too hard about what happens to former addicts under high stress situations. Luckily, he had stocked up on nicotine patches on his last run to the grocery store, so at least there was that. He resolved himself to focusing on what he could change. He had no effect on Sherlock's overall personality, but he could help Sherlock's mood in smaller ways. That would have to be enough.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sherlock was pacing. Excessively. They may need to get a rug for that spot on the floor.</p>
<p>“How’s it going Sherlock?” John asked.</p>
<p>Sherlock mumbled something about making a run for it and escaping to Spain. This wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“Have you eaten recently?”</p>
<p>Sherlock shrugged. Bad sign. John popped some bread in the toaster and hunted for the peanut butter. After a few minutes, he interrupted Sherlock’s pacing with perfectly crisped toast. Sherlock grabbed it and took a nibble. Then a much larger bite.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” Said John. Sherlock nodded. Pacing could mean many things, but it was best to solve the basic needs first. For someone so clever, Sherlock was not so good at that part.</p>
<p>“Ffranfks”said Sherlock. He seemed to pause for a moment, lost in thought. John busied himself making tea. Someone had to keep things going, after all, and Mrs. Hudson was not part of their lockdown. He wondered privately if Sherlock was going to remain this restless for the entire two weeks. Though John had been putting up a calm front, there was still an underlying current of worry that kept him from completely relaxing. Global pandemics will do that. He wondered how the hospital was doing. Did they need masks? Did they have a wing reserved yet? What about Harry, his sister, was she doing ok? John decided to spend the afternoon sending a few careful texts. He couldn't do much from home, but he could at least check in with people. </p>
<p>"Is there more bread, John?" Sherlock asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"I bought 2 loaves, so there should be" said John. He had bought twice as many groceries as usual so as to last the full two weeks. At least they wouldn't run out of food, he thought, though sanity was a different matter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>